Life Unexpected: Not Cate, just Baze and Lux by the way Lame title
by DanyFan123
Summary: When Lux was born, Cate signed the papers granting away her rights as her parent, Baze did not. Lux's social worker realizes this after Lux turns 5. She is placed into the care of Baze unless he signs the papers. This is their life together. (P.S. Cate is mentioned, seen, and talks but she doesn't have a POV. Cate asked if she could have no contact with Lux.)
1. Chapter 1

Baze POV

He loved high school, he was popular, athletic, hot, and popular. All through high school he was a god, and nothing usually went wrong. Well except the girl he knocked up. Cate Cassidy, at the Winter Formal. Ever since then Baze has never even seen Cate Cassidy since that whole, situation. But that was 5 years ago, and Cate took care of it as far as he knows.

He just finished college and was about to open a bar. Everything was going his way, Jamie and Math were going to help out and maybe he could even get a girlfriend. Life for Baze was terrific.

Lux's Social Worker POV (Fern wasn't around at this time and I don't really know Lux's social worker's name during this time period, so let's call her Susan.)

She went over the paperwork and looked at what Lux's adoption papers. Cate Cassidy signed it, but not Nathaniel Bazile. Good News: She gets out of the system for a little bit. Bad News: Poor Lux gets stuck with some college student. Then again Susan would get Nathaniel to sign the papers and she could stay in the system. Or go back to Sunnyvale. But Lux deserves some parents. Maybe his parents are willing to look after her until he is more responsible?

Lux was sitting in the chair rocking her feet back and forth and her blond curls bouncing up and down. She's only 5 and a five-year-old shouldn't be with some college student. But _legally_ he is still her father and until a court official can find time to supervise him signing the papers, she'll be with him for the next two weeks.

Susan went over his file and it seemed fine, no arrests, nothing illegal, so there was no problem, so far, to hand Lux over to Nathaniel Bazile. _The mother, maybe she'll offer to help._ But that idea was shut down. Cate Cassidy didn't want any contact with Lux, she didn't even want her to know her name. Looks like Lux is stuck with Nathaniel Bazile.

Three Days later:

Baze POV

The bar looked great and there was a loft right above it where he could stay. Now he won't have to walk to work. Everything was ready, the booze was here and all the food. The bar was painted, all the furniture got in on time. This open bar was going to be great.

He was about to head upstairs when the doorbell rang, on the other side was a woman and a little girl. _Okay... not weird at all._

"Hello, are you Nathaniel Bazile?"

"Yeah, Baze."

"Well, I'm Susan from Social Services and-"

"Yeah, um we don't have any kids here."

"If you would let me finish I could explain to you the situation. May I come in?"

"Sure."

"Come on Lux."

The little girl walked in, she had blond curly hair and big blue eyes. They kind of looked liked Baze's. She wore a grey jacket and black pants. Her boots were brown and her hat was white.

"So Mr. Bazile-"

"Baze."

"Okay, so 'Baze' when you and Cate Cassidy gave Lux up-"

"Wait, what does this have to do with Cate Cassidy? And what do you mean 'gave Lux up'? and Who's Lux?"

"I am." Her voice was high pitched and piped up out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry, did you know that Cate Cassidy had your child?"

"What?"

"Did you know she was pregnant?"

"I knew that but I thought she, you know. Took care of it."

"That explains why the paper isn't signed."

"What paper?"

"When Cate gave Lux up for adoption, she signed away her rights as a parent, you however, didn't. So legally you're her father, and you have custody of her."

"Wait, what about her parents?"

"Excuse me?"

"You said, Cate gave her up for adoption, what about the people who adopted, Lux right?"

"Lux had a hole in her heart and had to have surgery for three years, nobody adopted her. You can sign the papers, but a court official has to supervise it, and the closest time we have is two weeks from now. Until then she remains in your temporary care."

"Why does a court official have to be there, can't you just say I did it?"

"I could but technically Lux belongs to the state, so I can't just say you signed it, and there is no proof of whether you did or didn't. I have a copy of the form, you should look it over and get the facts straight."

Thanks, wait, what about the kid?"

"Her name is Lux, and like I said, she will be in your care."

"I'm twenty-one years old, I can't take care of a, how old are you?"

Lux held up five fingers.

"Thanks, I can't take care of a five year old."

"Which is why, if you're smart, in two weeks you'll sign the papers. But until then she has to stay with you."

"Why?"

"Because you're her legal guardian. I'll go get her stuff."

And Susan left the bar leaving Baze with Lux. She kind of looked like him, definitely not the hair, probably got it from his mom. But the eyes and the nose, he could see it.

"Hey, kiddo."

"Hi. Are you gonna be my new dad?"

"I guess for the time being."

"You're a lot younger than my other ones. How long am I gonna be here?"

"Susan said about two weeks."

"So I don't get to stay?"

"I don't know, maybe. It kind of depends."

"On whether you want me or not. It's okay, not everyone wants me. Where would my mom be?"

"Um, your mom apparently doesn't want you to know who she is."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, while you're with me, you don't really have a mom."

"Can I tell you a secret."

"What?"

"I think I like you the best out of all my other dads."

Baze chuckled, _how could she already like me? She just met me._

"Why is that?"

"Because you're my real one."

Baze's smiled turned into a frown. _How the hell could she already know this?_

"Susan told me that this is the one who created me. Don't really know what that means, but I think that means you're the one who gave me up."

"I didn't give you up. Can't give up something you didn't know was there."

Susan walked back in carrying a small suitcase and a blue backpack with butterflies on it.

"Okay, Lux, you will be staying with him for the next two weeks. And Mr. Bazile every two days I'll come over to check on Lux for about 30 minutes."

"Got it."

"Okay, now Lux, you be good."

"Okay." Lux's delicate voice fluttered through the bar like the butterflies on her backpack.

 _So this is my life now?_


	2. Chapter 2

Baze POV

Baze couldn't take care of a kid, the first night she fell and got a splinter from the board. She cried for about 30 minutes until Baze found the tweezers. It was hard enough to convince Jamie not to move out when she came, after that night he probably won't be staying for a while.

Lux sat up from the couch and rubbed her eyes. She skipped her way towards the counter and failed to get on the stool. She's so small, like Cate, she was really small. She tried so hard to get on the stool until Baze took pity on her and lift her up.

"What's for breakfast?" her soft voice croaked from just waking up.

"I don't know, Lucky Charms?"

"Does it have the brown stuff in it?"

"Nope."

"3 bowls, please."

Baze chuckled, _Maybe we are alike_

"One."

"Two?"

"One and a half."

"Deal."

Math walks in the "kitchen" and immediately walks over to Baze.

"Baze, are you gonna tell us who the mom is?"

"Kind of can't. Legally Lux can't even know her name. But, it's Cate Cassidy." Baze whispered to Math, loud enough for him to hear, quiet enough for Lux not to.

"WHAT?! CATE CASSIDY WAS PREGNANT IN HIGH SCHOOL?"

"Dude, shut up."

"Who?" Lux's voice pipped up from her cereal bowl.

"No one. Can I talk to you Math?"

Baze dragged Math to his room and whisper shouted at him.

"Look, I could get sued if Lux ever tries to contact Cate. So maybe not say anything?"

'Why? We could just say she figured it out when she goes back into the system."

Baze's face turned into the face you make when you're hiding something. (I don't know what you call that face)

"You're going to put her back in the system, right?"

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. Look she's my only kid, for all I know."

"What do you mean, 'For all I know?"

"I am what women call, a 'man whore"

"That is true."

"And, I don't know, I want to try to do something."

"Why? She'll be better with other parents."

"You don't know that, there is a reason she has been in 3 foster homes. I mean, Susan, said that she fell off a swing. Which isn't that bad, but it could have been avoided right?"

"No, Baze. Okay, kids fall, they get hurt, but you're 21, you just got out of college. You can't handle a 5 year-old."

"You don't know that. Math, I just found out about her, and I don't really want to lose her yet. Yet, I just want to get to know her, bond and if I really want her, I'll keep her."

"Baze, you can't raise a little girl."

"You don't know that."

"Fine, but I am not going to be a babysitter for you."

Baze clicked his tongue and walked back into the kitchen.

So Lux piped up her little high voice, "So when am I going to school?"

"You are in school?"

"Yeah, Kindergarten."

"I _loved_ kindergarten! Best year of my life."

"You've had a pretty lousy life."

"Okay, what school do you go to?"

"I think... Lincoln?"

"Okay, well then go get ready."

"School started at 7:30"

"And what time is it now?"

"9:00"

"Well, how about you get to skip school today?"

"It's Saturday."

"You tricked me."

Lux's grin grew wide and showed almost all of her teeth.

Baze's phone rang, Susan was calling.

"One second kiddo. Hello?"

"Nathaniel, so good news the court official came back a week early, so you can come to the court house and sign the papers."

"Um, there's actually some other paper work I want to ask you about."

 **So Baze asked to adopt Lux, which he won after he cleaned up the apartment like he did in season 1. So let me remind you Lux is five during this period, the next chapter will start 10 years later. During the time in which the original series took place.**


	3. Chapter 3

**10 years later**

Lux POV

She was only supposed to stay for two weeks, instead Baze "fell under her spell" and kept her. Lux's life was pretty good, better than it started. She had Brynn, her best friend, Jones, her boyfriend, and her was on the girl's basketball team. Not to mention she had great grades and it didn't even matter to her that she doesn't know her mom. Lux gets the whole legal situation, but that's okay because she gets a woman's perspective from Cate Cassidy on Morning Madness. Cate and Ryan are honestly her favorite celebrities. _Ugh, when will they realize they belong together?_

The clock read 7:20

"Math, did you leave? If not can I have a ride, please? Hello?"

 _Crap, he already left_

Lux ran over to Baze's room, hoping he wasn't asleep.

"Dad, Daaad, Father, can you give me a ride to school? Hello?"

Baze groaned though the door and fell off the bed. "Lux, have I ever told you that this whole school thing is killing me?"

"Yes, many times. And I agree with you. Can I drop out?"

"Let me think about it. Give me a few days."

Baze put on his "tap that" shirt and leather jacket. He grabbed a doughnut and left the open bar towards his jeep.

"Okay, check list: Money?"

"Check."

"Phone?"

"Check."

"Today's Homework?"

"Um... never mine, check."

"Headphones?"

"Check."

"Coffee?"

"Check"

"Keys?"

"Check."

"Books and school stuff?"

"Check."

"Pass to wait at the library?"

"Check."

"And, most important, field trip form?"

"Check."

"Okay, kiddo, let's go."

They left the open bar towards Westmonte High School

When they finally got there Lux saw the poster. _Cate and Ryan from Morning Madness will be coming to our school!_ Lux loved Cate and Ryan. But Baze didn't, he didn't like her listening to them and he especially didn't listen. Lux never knew why, but that doesn't matter. All that matters is that Cate and Ryan are coming to Westmonte.

"Love you kiddo, have a great day." Baze called after Lux as soon as she left the car.

"Do I ever?!" Lux shouted back.

Lux ran up to her boyfriend, Jones, and best-friend, Brynn.

"Did you hear? K100 is coming to this school! I don't know why, but they are!"

"Oh yeah, apparently Cate Cassidy went here in high school." Brynn said, giving a reason to why Cate and Ryan were coming.

"Really? Cool, anyway, Lux are you going to be able to make it to the library?" Jones said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, we all need to study for that test. You know, we should invite the new girl, Natasha."

"Yeah no." Brynn said, "She's a foster freak."

"I was in the foster system."

"Yeah, but she's been in it all her life. That must suck, at least _you_ found your dad."

"Not mom though, apparently it's illegal for my dad to tell me, or the state to tell me so, I am left guessing."

The bell rang and Brynn, Jones, and Lux ran to class.

Even though English is her favorite subject, she liked the teacher, Mr. Daniels, Lux couldn't help but think only about K100 Morning Madness, coming to her school.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews! I just want to point out that I, obviously, don't own life unexpected. Thank you and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4:**

Lux POV

School was a blur and boring, as usual. The only interesting part was the new girl, foster freak, Natasha, she got suspended for vandalism. Brynn said it serves her right. Jones didn't really talk about the subject. Whatever, like I said, school was boring except for that part.

During study hall they gave out permission slips for us to stay after school when K100 comes. I can just pretend that it's for something else, I don't know. Dad is easily fooled, but also gets extremely angry when I get caught. Which is all the time. Once, I threw a party with Brynn, Jones, and the rest of my grade at the bar. Booze was involved and someone may or may not have thrown the Yoda cookie jar out the window. Let's just say he was pissed and I was never allowed more than 4 people at the bar.

After study hall I went straight to basketball practice, they were doing tryouts again. Everyone from the team last year stayed, but we had to replace the seniors. Natasha walked into the gym, _weird_ , and grabs a ball. She starts shooting and makes every basket, she's better than me, which is a huge deal. I walk over to Brynn, who looks as shocked as I do.

"What is Foster Freak doing here?" Brynn says, louder than she should.

"I don't know, didn't she get suspended?" I say, also louder than I should have.

"Obviously! I have an idea, want to teach Foster Freak a lesson?" Brynn's smile grew wide and mischievous. She has a plan. Her plans are neither good nor bad, but they're always entertaining.

"No, my dad will kill me if I get in trouble again. Remember last time we taught her a 'lesson'? He almost sent me to one of those schools with the nuns. The NUNS, Brynn! I would have died."

"Okay, okay, you don't have to be apart of it. Just give me your advice on what to do."

"I want nothing to do with it. How about, we leave Natasha alone for one day?" I hate to say it, but Brynn and I aren't the nicest people to Natasha. I guess you could call Brynn the bully and me the bystander. I'm not intentionally mean to her, it's just I start to say something and it hurts her. Being popular isn't easy, and I'm not popular because I'm nice. Well... I am, Brynn's not. I guess by association I'm a bitch too.

"Come on, Lux! Where's my partner-in-crime? This school would be boring without you and me, we put this pile of crap on the map!"

"No one cares about this school."

"True, but everyone who goes here, knows us, even the seniors! Sure, we can be a little harsh to some people like Foster freak-"

"Natasha."

"That's her name? Okay... Natasha, but you have to admit, it's all worth it." I guess, I mean I could be like Natasha, sad, lonely, probably getting abused. I have friends, awesome friends who think I'm a badass, which I am. But that doesn't mean I don't feel bad. I have empathy for her, I was in the system, granted I don't remember anything, but still. I look over at her, crimson, curly hair bouncing as she throws a ball. If she weren't weird or in the system, she'd be popular and really pretty. She is really pretty, but people don't notice that because she's so weird.

"You're right. Wanna get some smoothies?" Brynn nodded and we left. To the mall!

* * *

 **The Mall**

"So, are you excited about K-100 coming to our school?" Brynn asked as we were eating French fries and strawberry smoothies.

"Hell yeah! I just hope dad doesn't find out, he hates K-100... for some reason. I don't know he doesn't tell me why."

"Well, why do you like them?"

"I guess it's because if I had a mom like Cate, my life would be set, perfect. She's the closest thing I have to a mother."

"And the chemistry with Ryan and Cate is unbelievable, they're definitely bang buddies." Brynn snickered

"BRYNN! Okay, they probably are... but we don't know for certain. Shit, I have to be home soon, later!" I wave Brynn goodbye and head home.

* * *

 **The Bar**

"I'm home." I shout as soon as I walk through the door. Jamie is behind the bar making some drinks for girls who look like they came from a bacheloret party. Math was no where is sight and Dad was probably playing video games upstairs.

"Hey, Lux. Baze is upstairs," Jamie said as he continued to flirt with the women... at 4:00 pm.

"Thanks."

Lux walked up the stairs to find Baze and Math playing video games.

"Hey, Lux. So is anything happening on Friday?"

Lux found it strange on how he asked about _Friday_. Aka the day that K-100 comes. She worried he pull her out of school that day for some random reason.

"Um... nothing. Just another boring day."

"Good, because how would you like to go to a music festival?"

"Is that legal?" Math chimed in.

"Probably not. So what do you say, kid?"

"Um," all she thought of was to try to think of an excuse. "Well, I promised Brynn to help her hang up posters."

"She can get someone else."

"Is this about K-100 coming?" Lux blurted out. "Why do you hate it so much? It's a radio show, my favorite radio show. All I want is to meet, no SEE Cate and Ryan. Please? Dad, before you say anything, it's not a big deal, and we only have to stay for six minutes to see them. You can even come, I don't care as long as I'm at school on Friday. Please?"

Baze tried so hard to say 'no.' Lux couldn't meet Cate, whether she knew the truth or not. It was the law. Cate didn't want anything to do with her, Lux didn't even know who Cate was, she never asks about her, and yet (without knowing it) she's obsessed with her Mother. Finally after the silence of what seemed like an hour but was actually 30 seconds, Baze gave in.

"Fine, but do me a favor, don't talk to them. They may not be who they appear to be."

"GREAT! Thanks, I'll go tell Brynn. Love you!" And Lux ran to her room to talk to her best friend.

"Hey, Baze, you're not actually going to go to the school?" Math asked.

"If it means Lux won't talk to that bitch, yeah."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay, so next chapter will be Friday, I would like to thank all the support I've gotten for this fanfic! I will try to update the story quickly, I plan on posting the next chapter on Thursday. Afterwords, I won't be posting for a month, I'M SORRY! But I already made a commitment before I started this story.**


End file.
